Save the planet
by worrercat
Summary: My verison of 7th MR bk Fang is searching for his own flock & the seperate Flocks must unite to save the world from the organisation whose moto Save the world: kill the humans. Max is starting to believe that Dylan is her soul mate, while saving the worl
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my new story, I haven't really decided on a name...Anyway, I like this one better then my other ones...So, here we go.

**Chapter one:**

Secret agent Benjamin "gotcha" Spencer read the list of known-well, active-experiments that have yet to be captured and disposed off.

Max:

is the oldest of the avian-human hybrids and the leader of the Flock. She has gills when she's underwater. Her special powers are flying up to 200 hundred miles per hour when flying and also breathing underwater

Fang:

is commonly the second in command of the Flock. He is able to virtually disappear,but he has to stay perfectly still. Like Max and Angel, he can also breath underwater.

there is a way to find Fang after he left. this last document saying that "If you have any special talents or different from everybody else, the world is changing and I need your help." Then Fang says to send him your address of where you are and he'll be in touch. And then, he gave this site to go to and go contact him.

Iggy:

is the sarcastic member of the flock. His powers include being able to "feel" colors and being able to identify anyone by feeling their fingerprints. Despite him being blind, the Flock often leave things that take a lot of precision or detail to him, such as cooking or doctoring. He and Gazzy also have a habit of building bombs out of most anything, and they are best friends.

Gasman:

he is very gassy because he has always had a weird digestive system. Iggy is his best friend and partner in crime. They like to build bombs together. . One of his "powers" is an ability to make a green cloud of gas that will fill an entire room and stink so bad that it can make people pass out. Gazzy also has the ability to mimic voices

Nudge:

she loves to constantly chatter. Nudge can hack into computers with her ability to sense leftover emotions and can also draw metal to her by will. Nudge is described as Max's best supporter, the peace-maker, etc

Angel:

the Gasman's blood sibling She obtains seemingly random powers at random times such as; breathing underwater, talking to fish, being able to read minds, being able to control minds, and changing her appearance

Angel, though as innocent as she may look, is actually very dangerous and intelligent. Angel's ability allows her control peoples' minds to her will, and she is constantly trying to take leadership of the Flock. Angel believes that she is the strongest out of the Flock.

Total:

he is described to have the characteristics of a Scottish-terrier. He has the ability to talk. He is usually the funny one in the flock

Dylan:

is said to be Max's perfect other-half is.. He is in love with Max and was built to feel that way.

His powers include future seeing, excellent fighting skills, and healing.

Luthien

Little is known of this experiment, expect that this is one of the few experiments not recaptured after the institute breakout.

She is known to be resistant, and tough, escaping capture easily because of her power of shadow control.

It has also been known that she has tried to contact the now flock-less Fang.

He put the memo down, his eyes scanning the wall in front of him. The flock had taken down the school, the institute, Chu, Dr G-H-but he was still at large.

Now, could they take on them?

In the middle of the board, standing out was:

**Save the Planet: Kill the Humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

**Fang sorted through the many different comments and emails. So far, his blog post. Posted two hours before he left, had attracted some wannabes, but no one really serious yet. Still he knew someone would serious would reply. **

**_Yo, _**

**_Fell like you don't fit in? Do you know that you're different? Can you do things no one else can? If you know what I'm talking about, the world is changing and I need your help. _**

**_Tell me your skills, and send me your coordinates, I'll be in touch._**

**_/profile/fang4_**

**_Fly on, Fang_**

******Comments (1094582)**

**Too many comments from kids saying that they can do this, and that, and all sorts of things. But none were experiments. **

**He sighed, and was just about to close the laptop, when a comment caught his eye. **

******Unknown12298**

**_Fang, my name is Luthien. I escaped from a building that did horrible things to me, and other experiments. _**

**_I think you know which building I'm talking about. The institute for higher living. _**

**_You, and the flock saved me. _**

**_If you don't believe me, Maximum ride said to me, when I asked her what are you doing, "Kids don't belong in cages" _**

**_My coordinates, well, I can't give them. You see, I've done a lot of damage to school buildings, and the likes, and I'm sure you know how that is-if I post my coordinates, they'll know how to find me. _**

**_Oh, heck, the people's whose house I 'snuck into' are home. _**

**_Look, my power is shadow control, and I really have to go. I'll be in contact again soon._**

**Fang stared at the screen, and he knew this was no wannabe. Because she didn't post her coordinates. And she had proof she was a experiment. Fang remembered the institute, and remember Max saying that. God-how he missed her.**

**He hit reply.**

******Fang**

**_Luthien, I believe you. _**

**He turned the the laptop off, and put it away. Now what? He sighed. He wondered, briefly how Max and the others were doing. He didn't let himself dwell on that. **

**He jumped into the sky.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter**** 3**

**"Nudge" I said walking into her and angel's room, "I want the new laptop" **

**She looked like she was going to ask why, or say no. Then she looked at me. **

**"Okay Max" She said, shutting down the laptop, and sitting up. I took it from her, and passed her the old one, "Thanks Nudge. It use to be his..." I trailed off, and she nodded. **

**When I got to the door, she said, "Max? Are you back?" **

**I looked back, "I decided that I can't just mope around. If I let the world be destroyed...well, I wouldn't get the chance to kick his butt and ask him why. And I couldn't stand the thought of you guys dying"**

**"So, Basically, you decided you can't stop the pain, you can't stop loving him, so you're just going to have to learn to live with it" Nudge said. **

**I nodded, and walked out, into the kitchen, where Iggy was cooking dinner. "Ig? Is there anything I can have now?" **

**He turned, into the fridge-it always amazed me that he knew where everything was, and put a plate in front of me, "You don't think I would have had anything ready? You haven't eaten in a week Max" **

**"I know" I said, as I started to it the pasta cold. "I heard you, and Gazzy talking about blowing something up bad to get me out of my room. I decided I should get out, if you two were considering that drastic move" **

**"yeah, well, we were worried about you" He leaned on the counter, "Max, Dylan and Jeb have information on some evil corporation, whose motto is Save the world: Kill all humans" **

**"We're going down to Jebs Tomorrow" I said, having just made the decision, "We can stop by Mum's on the way too" **

**"Max" Iggy said, "You're not alone, you know" **

**"I know" I said softly, "but, its going to take me a while to, well, be Maximum Ride again" **

**"You'll always be maximum, Max. Whether you're the mother figure, helping Angel button her shirt and ruffling Gazzy's hair, or the big-sister helping Nudge with her hair, or the best friend looking pushing a cup nearer to my hand, or the love struck, broken hearted teen. Its who you are" He shrugged, "Besides, its about time one of us had a normal teenage experience" **

**I couldn't help it, I laughed. It felt good to laugh. **

**I swallowed the last of the pasta, and said, "I found some of his stuff on the old laptop. The letter, not edit. A blog post about what he was getting us as presents, a blog post on idiotic questions from a blogger, and...and a message for other experiments to contact him" that hurt a lot. "He was planning on leaving all along"**

**iggy sighed, "You know he did it for the best of the flock?" **

**I nodded, "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt"**

**Iggy reached over, and turned the stove off, "It probably hurts him just as much. And probably more, because he had to leave all of us behind" **

**"have you been talking to Ella?" I asked, "Or Nudge? Or have you always had this psychiatrist ****like crap inside of you?"**

**"Bit of all three" he said, then he called out,, "Dinner!" **

**Damn it, he had a point.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter four**

**I walked down the hall, and stopped at the window, looking as the sun rose. It was always so much prettier here. **

**I sighed, and moved on down the hall, knocking on the kids doors, calling out, "Up! Now!" **

**I waited five minutes, down the bottom of the stairs, Akila looked up at me, and Total muttered, "Morning" from the couch. Then I called out, "Up now, or I'll be cooking!" **

**"God no!" Gazzy cried, and I could hear him rushing to get dressed. **

**"You know" Total said, leaning up and looking at me, resting his paws on the arm rest, "That was cruel"**

**"I know" I said, walking over and tickling him behind the ears, "But, it had to be done" **

**I already had my pack packed, and food waiting for the others to pack in theirs. It took them while to eat, and finish getting ready, as they ate, I explained what we were going to do.**

**"We're going to go to Jeb's" I said, "Stop at Mum's on the way, drop Akila off, and you Total, if you wish to stay with her. We are going to go get information from Jeb" I paused, before saying, "And then we are going to break into the institute of higher living again. Dr G-H is connected to them, so was the school, and perhaps we'll get a insight to whatever hell we re in for next.**

**"So, we're still saving the world?" Gazzy Asked**

**"Yeah" I said, I want to be able to kick his butt in twenty years.**

**"Then" Nudge said, her brown eyes wide, "Lets-" She looked at me and the others**

**I smiled, and said, "blow this joint" As the others did.**

**I swung my pack on, locked the door as everyone came out, and jumped into the air.**

**It took a while to get to mums. Me and Iggy had to keep on passing Akila to one another, and we had to stop for lunch too. But it was worth it to see my mother and half sister.**

**"We can't stay for long" I said, enjoying the smell of home made cookies.**

**I think they were just happy that I was up and about. **

**There was one thing I had to do before we left mum's. **

**_Angel, _****I thought ****_Come with me_**

**I went up to Ella's bedroom, here, Ella had once asked if me and Fang were together. And I had once woken up here, freaked, after being shot at. **

**"Angel, we have to work things out" I said, turning to her, "You crossed a line when you said, so long ago, that you'd be a better leader. I never actually thought that you'd go so far over the line that it would be a dot" I paused before saying, "As long as I'm alive, I will be the leader of this Flock" **

**She just looked at me, before saying, "I did what was right for the flock-"**

**"Yeah" I said, maybe a bit harshly, "look how that ended up, you all getting sick, accelerated mutating, and in the star light, were you made fools of yourselves and nearly getting the others killed. Really right for the flock. Ut" I said, raising a finger to quieten her, "you are too young to make the right choices for flock" I went closer and whispered in her ear, "A voice doesn't always tell you right. And yours may just want to split us all up, so we'll be easy to kill"**

**Then I walked out the room, down the stairs and ate a cookie. **


	5. Chapter 5

******Please review**

******Chapter five**

"Max, sweetie" Mum said, "Do you want to help me get the last batch of cookies out the oven?"

I nodded, knowing she wanted to talk. I stood up from the table, and went into the kitchen, following her.

_Keep out of our heads Angel _I thought to the seven year old, who I could just image smiling angelic-which would fool no one.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, my mind already remembering another talk with my mother about me and Fang. That time had been about if we were together, and her not wanting me to get hurt.

I waited for my mother to talk. I did not want to be the first to talk here.

"Are you okay sweetie" She said

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" I saw the look she gave me, "Really" I paused, which I seemed to be doing a lot of, before saying, "I...I was made to save the world, so that's what I'm going to do. But not because that is what I was made for. No, because I want them to be safe" I waved my hand to flock, "Because I want you and Ella to be safe. Because I want the world, every single human, to live" I looked at the ground, "Because I want to the world to be okay when twenty years from now I can kick his butt. And then tell him I love him" I nearly smiled, yeah, that was me all over. Kick butt first, emotions later.

"You know Max, sweetie" Mum said, "I regret not being there, to see all your firsts" I closed my eyes-yeah, my first steps were in a lab, my first word was 'no' as a scientist came at me with a needle, my first broken bone was caused by me fighting off a white coat at the age of four. "But, I know you will be fine, because its who you are. They made you to save the world, but you choose to save it"

Yeah, I thought, because I didn't want to just be some pawn, with no say. I choose to save the world because I wanted too. Not because it was expected off me.

Now if only I could get Dylan to understand that he had a choice in loving who he wanted, not who he was programmed too.

"Yeah" I said, "I'll be fine" Never mind the fact that I wore the ring he gave me around my neck, never mind the fact I had the letter in my pack pocket, and never mind the fact that he was always on my mind. I looked through the doorway, at my flock. We would be fine.

Angel may not be my little Angel any more. Nudge might not be my chatterbox any more. Gazzy might not be the sweet little eight year old who enjoyed pranks, and Iggy might not be the sarcastic one any more, but we had each other. And we needed each other, to save the world.

Just like Fang had to leave, to save us and the world.

I looked at my mother, "I know he had to go. But it doesn't hurt any less"

"no sweetie, it doesn't"


End file.
